Fun Sunday: The Namiku Story
by WonderHeroe
Summary: While Terra and Aqua go birdwatching Naminé and Riku, being friends with benefits, have an adventure of their own. Rated M for lemony goodness. Namiku - RikuNami.


If there was any day to hate Riku, with out a doubt, would choose Sunday. Sunday... The only day in the week where's there's NOTHING left to do. Even if there WAS something to do it wouldn't be exciting or whatever. Why? Because it would be _freaking_ Sunday.

"It should be illegal to be this bored," His teenage friend, Terra, stated. "Just... Just why?"

"Ugh..." The two were sitting on a park bench, heads lolled back and arms sprawled out, with their skateboards laying on the ground. They decided to go kick it to past time but after five measly minutes of that they were bored. Again.

Riku thralled pathetically, "God! What is there to do!"

"Well it is suppose to be the rest day or something," Terra said. "But, uh, want to play Pokémon?"

"I already killed enough today."

"You faint them, not kill," Terra corrected. "Catch a movie?"

"Nah,"

"Beach?"

"No girls there," Riku said sadly.

"Sleep the day off?"

"Didn't we do that last week?"

"So?" Riku shrugged, "Hmm... We could go  
bowling!"

"Or..." We said, dragging out the 'or'"...Or... we could hang ourselves!"

"Biking?"

"Screw off,"

"Eat?"

"Too lazy,"

"Birdwatching?"

On any other occasion Riku would have pimp-slapped the _shizznuts_ off the guy just for even suggesting the thought, but being mother _fureaking_ Sunday...

Riku said, "Why the hell not."

Grabbinng their respectful boards the two walked down the park road. Terra said, "My dad have a book of birds and gear in his closet we could use. He used to be a pro birdwatcher or something back then. He even got this guidebook he made himself that we could use too, cool stuff, yeah?"

"Fo' shizzle 'o rizzle like McDonald's McGriddle, dawg."

Terra continued talking about his dad's old days with birds and Riku listened with interest. Turned out Eraqus made it to the semi-finals in the WWBWC; The World Wide Bird Watch Competition. Yep. Nothing odd about two cool semi-popular teens walking through the park together talking about how majestic birds can be. Totally not gay. Just saying.

"No way, are you for real?" Exclaimed Riku, staring at his friend in disbelief. "That's impossible."

"I'm telling you, man, Turkeys can fly! Like, I kno- is that Aqua?"

Sharing the same gaze as his partner, Rika saw that it was Aqua standing by the park entrance. She didn't notice the duo walking in her direction. She was talking to a pale blonde but- Riku's jaw dropped.

"What. Is. She. Wearing," Terra spluttered in disbelief.

Throughout the years that Riku had known Aqua she was the neutral assertively calm passionate type. That being said, she doesn't wear frilly clothes. She usually wore jeans, shorts, and a t-shirt or sweater. That being said, you would never even think to consider think of the small possibility of the miniscule percentage of a chance that she would or wouldn't probably even have a passing thought of wearing a skimpy tube top to show off her major bust, sandals, and a frilly skirt that dared to show the curves of them juicy buttocks.

Riku just had a major turn on.

Terra looked disgusted.

"-sure this will get-"

"What the hell is this!" Terra roared into the scene, cutting off whatever the bluenette was going to say. Riku followed him quickly trying to wipe his bloody nose.

"Terra!" She looked surprised. "I- didn't expect to see you so soon!"

She blushed a bright red and twirled. Her skirt floated up and gave them a good flash of her cute My Little Pony panties and ass. (No rhyming intended)

"What do you think?" She asked with an embarrassed smile.

More blood shot from Riku's nose and he gave not one, but _two_ thumbs up. _Looks** great!**_

"Honestly?" Terra starred at the nodding bluenette. He said bluntly, with a terrible Mexican accent. "You look like some puta wanna-beee. Why are you even dressed like that?"

Aqua stared at the brunette in a disbelieving fashion along with Riku and the blonde. Wait, Naminé?

The blonde wore a white tank top, a yellow summer skirt that, barely reached her knees, with matching sandals. She didn't notice him checking her out.

Terra shook his head, "...Whatever then, sorry, okay? It's kinda sudden is all."

Aqua smirked triumphantly, and crossed her arms. Deciding to change the subject she asked, "So what are you two doing anyways?"

Terra smiled, which made her blush, and said, "We're going birdwatching. Heading over to my dads first. Did you know turkeys can fly?"

Naminé made a face, "Turkey's can't fl- **_EEK_**!"

Naminé jumped as Riku glomped her from behind and groped her boobies. Everyone was silent and Aqua and Terra watched the blonde being molested by the older teen. Riku paused momentarily and looked at the other two.

"...What?"

"Seriously, Riku. Seriously...?" Naminé glanced back at him and dropped her arms as in saying _'Are you for real, dude!'_ "...In public?"

He shrugged and went back to kneading her nice plump boobies. "It's a Sunday, I'm bored- and what did I tell you about wearing these-" he slid a hand in her wife-beater and poked her boob concealers. "-You need to let them see the world. Otherwise they'll be all floppy and flat and stuff."

"_'And stuff'_ he says," Naminé rolled her eyes but grinned nonetheless. She said to Terra, "You wouldn't mind if I kidnap him for a while,"

He frowned, "But we're going bir-"

Naminé cut him off, "I'm more than sure Aqua wo- OW! Riku!"

The platinum hair colored teen shrugged but didn't stop molesting her noticeably erect nipples. Still squeezing and massaging her breasts, he began segregating a semi-protesting Naminé from the group. Riku called out to Terra, "Take Aqua, I'll catch up in a little while."

Terra frowned but nodded. "Alright, we'll catch up later then."

He and Aqua watched the blonde being kidnapped by the boobs by their friend. When they were out of sight a red face Aqua was rubbing her thighs together. She leaned against Terra.

"I-is it just me, or is it hot in here?"

Terra looked at her skeptically, "...The hell are you talking about?"

_**-x-**_

"Riku cut it out!," The blonde said, "And let me go!"

He rolled his eyes but did as he was told, letting go of her firm, soft boobs. "Look, I'm bored and I-"

"Yes yes I know," she cut in, pressing a finger against his lips to silence him. "I am too, which is why I was looking for you."

Riku looked skeptical, "You were looking. For _me_."

She huffed, blowing a stray strand of hair back and crossed her arms. "Look, you want to have sex or not?"

Now, being friends with benefits, it was Riku who seduces Naminé and they get into the bumpin' and humpin'. Riku learned that Naminé feigns to be as innocent as she says and as shy as she acts. Truth is, she's very dirty, very kinky, and very _very_ busty.

Riku raised his hands in mock surrender, "Alright alright, but not at my place. Parents are there- and no, we're not trying that again!

Naminé pouted and her smile vanished, "I guess we can't do it at mine either-" She sighed and tapped her foot in thought. An idea popped into mind and clasped her hands together while smiling seductively. "—public."

Riku thought it over and got another nosebleed. He wiped his running nose and muttered, "What kind of publicity or we talking about?"

She giggled and nudged her head left. He glanced towards an empty city alley then back at her. "You're serious aren't you."

"Come on big guy," with a pat to the crotch, she grasped his wrist and led him into the alleyway.

Being sure they were well hidden behind a large dumpster, Riku was once again began groping her breasts only this time Naminé moaned openly, lolling her head back against his pistol chest. He made a face as he brushed his fingers over the cloth that hid her erect nipples.

"I swear this thing you wear makes it hard to believe you even have boobs," He muttered, slipping his hands into her top and ripped apart the accursed cloth, that dared suppressed those knockers, and let them bounce free. He grasped her boobs through her tank top fully and began kneading them once more. "That's more like it."

Naminé giggled then moaned when he flicked his fingers over her nipples. She began to grind her cute bubble butt against his crotch. She felt his bulge twitch and grow larger. With her bust free, Riku enjoyed very much playing with her double D funbags. He groaned as she rubbed her firm ass on him and teasingly tweak and flicked her sensitive nipples.

Unfortunately(?) lust overthrew his fun with her boobies and his cock craved for attention, practically just screaming _'Free me! Freeee meeee!'_ Riku couldn't help but agree with it, it was getting waay too cramped up down there.

He slid a hand down and lifted her yellow skirt to her waist giving him a clear view of her perfectly round ass. No thong or panties. _Guess she wasn't lying when she said she was looking for-  
_

"Told you," Naminé grinned looking back at the teen and rotated her ass in a semi-professional seducing matter, being sure to rub his bulge between her bootylicious ass cheeks.

"Stay out of my head woman!" Riku scowled, unbuckling his belt and pulled down his pants and boxers. He immediately felt a cool breeze against his legs. "Kinda chilly out here."

"That's the chill of excitement," Naminé grinned and peeked behind the bin. Further down the alley people were walking and crossing on the main street going their ways. She giggled and jumped up and down, her boobs bouncing to the slightest movement. "And this is only the first step!"

"First step?" Riku repeated and rose an eyebrow. "So you plan on doing more of this."

"Well if you want more of this-" she turned her back on him again and slapped her ass. She had that familiar Riku-snide-like smirk on those pink lips. "-then I wouldn't have a problem with it."

Riku shook his head at her empty threat and grabbed her ass cheeks. "You hang around me too much,"

Naminé giggled as he rubbed his throbbing cock on her ass. She put her hands on a brick wall for future support. "I find it sexy- but I do enjoy hanging out with you. Sexually of course. Do you honestly still believe that I was the innocent type, even whe- ohh_ yes._.."

Naminé groaned as Riku plunged his cock deep into her cunny. He gripped her cheeks and pulled out of her before plunging himself back inside. He rolled his eyes, rocking himself inside her "And talk... too much..."

"Oh shut u-UP!" she squeaked when he slammed deeper inside her. Her breasts swayed as Riku thrust into her, she gripped the wall to keep her balance. Riku pumped his cock harder and deeper into the blonde, with one hand sliding down her plump creamy thigh. She spread her legs further apart, giving him more access, and groaned in pleasure clenching his shaft tightly as he prodded her deeply.

Riku, glad she stopped her yapping, held her hips in place as he slid his cock inside her juicy cunt. He pulled back and pushed his entire cock inside her sweet hole. Naminé arched her back and moaned loudly, her entire body trembled feeling his cock fill her pussy.

"O-oh yeahhh..." She groaned deeply and hung her head, tightly clenched his throbbing cock. Another breeze blew by, taking old pieces of newspaper with it. Naminé shivered as the air bristled between her completely inside her, Riku gripped her waist and jerked into her upward. Naminé gasped and let out a loud throaty moan clenching onto his cock more, feeling it reach untouched places.

"OH- OH GOD!" Riku slammed into the petite blonde more aggressively, and told her huskily to keep it down. She weakly bit her lip and let out a muffled loud groan as hit her cervix once more. "O-OHH GOD. R-RIKU!"

"Control yourself, Naminé..." Riku groaned through clenched teeth as the girl squeezed his cock tightly. He forcibly pulled his glistering cock back out before ramming it back inside her moist tight hole. Riku groaned as she clenched and unclenched his cock as he thrust inside her rampantly. "So tight..."

"Oh- Nghh, Riku... _yes_," she moaned dragging out the 'yes', holding onto the brick wall as the man abused her hot wet hole. He held her by the waist as thrust roughly into her. Sliding a hand down south, he began toying with her trembling clitoris."Ah- ye-... _FUCK_!"

Riku chuckled, twiddling with her clit while pounding her soaking pussy. "You're acting as if you never had release for weeks,"

She replied with a pleasured groan and he grinned before slamming his entire length into the girl once more causing her to jerk up and shriek his name with absolute pleasure. Riku liked it when she did that. He liked that a lot.

He continued ramming her pussy aggressively making her large breasts bounce wildly in every direction. Naminé clung onto the wall as her legs weakened from the pleasurable abuse she's enduring. She called out his name every time he hit her in the right spots and clenched onto his cock so tight that she didn't want it to leave. She felt Riku lean over her back and grasped her large bouncing jugs as he throttled her.

"It's only been a day since the last time," he whispered huskily in her ear, lust intoxicating his breath. He groped and squeezed her breasts in separate directions causing her to moan ecstatically all while thrusting his dick in her juicy tight hole deeply. He slid his slick tongue in her ear and licked inside it thoroughly. "Why so horny...?"

Naminé drew shaky breathes from the multiple treatments she was receiving and could hardly think straight. She moaned and choked when he squeezed her large breasts tightly while pinching her erect nipples between his fingers, simultaneously licking the inside of her ear. She could feel his wet tongue curving inside her ear and she grew even wetter from that sensation alone. She brought her face up with her eyes shut tight and moaned throatily. "R-Riku..."

Riku grinned and gripped her melons tightly and continued to grope them playfully as much as he was horny. He slid his tongue from her ear across to her cheeks in a slow seducing matter, causing Naminé to turn and face him and seal her lips with his own. She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her deeply, intertwining their tongues sliding his across hers and sucking the saliva off her tongue. Naminé clamped harder onto his dick as he molested her breasts and assaulted mouth was. All she could do was hold onto the wall to keep herself up and milk that thick hard cock of his that won't stop shooting sparks of ecstasy through her veins. As kinky as Naminé was, the thought- and feeling- of being completely manhandled and dominated just _furicking_ incredible. One key feature why she loved being with Riku; the dude loved being in charge.

Riku's grip on her bouncing breasts tightened as he abused the blonde, thrusting into her squirting cunt while dominating her mouth. He felt her breathe into his mouth as she moaned and shrieked whenever he jerked into her just right or tugged and tweaked her nipples. Riku felt her try to take control by forcing her tongue past his and into his moist mouth. _Futile efforts_. He squeezed her breasts tighter and groped them aggressively in wide circles making her gasp in shock and pleasure. He used that distraction to clamp down on her tongue to lick and suck as much of her as he could out of it.

A cold shiver ran down her spine as Naminé found herself trapped and helpless. She could feel the heat in her core overlap from the multiple sensations that just drove her _crazy._ His hard throbbing cock was pounding away at her soaking cunt, his hands were manhandling her large bust with so much assertiveness that her nipples were lactating, and his mouth claimed hers sucking the life out of it. Naminé breathed ecstatically as the pleasure became overwhelming and gripped onto his cock as tight as ever.

"AHMPH-! AHM CUMMING!" She shrieked into his mouth, muffled by his tongue, and released the biggest orgasm she ever had since... well, since yesterday. She moaned ecstatically into Riku's mouth as she rode the waves of her orgasm, squirting her fluids over his trembling cock as she clung onto it for dear life.

Riku groaned as he thrust into her as she came, spilling her fluids over his cock, apricot balls, and ran down both of their thighs. The hotness and tightness of her pussy clamping his thick cock was nearly enough for him to get off. He grasped her breasts hungrily, pinching and tugging her nipples harder than before, and rammed into the girl deeper than ever before his dam could begin to break.

Breaking the kiss, Riku stood up straight once more and pounded into her tight hole and thrust into her tight hole harder and deeper than before, causing the girl to nearly scream and orgasm once more. Riku gritted his teeth and plowed deeply into her while squeezing and grasping her bouncing large breasts even more, making her nipples squirt out lactation, causing her to cum again and again and again and _again._

Finally, his dam broke. Riku released her breasts, allowing them to bounce and sway freely and wildly as he thoroughly thrust into the gasping girl, and gripped her hips tightly and rammed his cock inside her fully with each word he said."HERE-"

"Oh yes! Riku...!" Naminé moaned ecstatically, a thin line of saliva leading down her chin.

"—I...!"

"Agh! R-Ri-RIKU!"

"CUM!" His entire cock engulfed by Naminé's hot squirting pussy, Riku instinctively pulled out and unloaded himself onto her round perfect ass. Naminé mewled contently, panting from their intense session, feeling him coat her cute perfect ass with his hot seed. Riku groaned stroking himself on her ass cheeks, being sure to leave nothing left out. He finished cumming, leaving her ass glistering and completely covered with his semen. He couldn't help but rub his cock between her tight ass cheeks.

"You... sure had a lot for someone... who got laid yesterday," Naminé laughed meekly, wiggling her butt against his slowly deflating dick. She reached behind and wipe a portion of his cum with her fingers and brought it to her mouth, and inserted her cum coated fingers in her mouth and sucked them cleaned. "Look at the mess you made..."

"Mess, what mess?" He rolled his eyes before leveling his face to her shiny ass. He gripped her thighs before giving it a nice long lick, cleaning her ass of his semen. "I hope you're not talking about this work of art here. It's a masterpiece."

Naminé giggled as he licked her ass cheeks clean of his own semen, "Whatever floats your boat, Riku."

He stood up to her face and brushed aside a strand of her pale blonde before sticking his tongue out, allowing the semen he licked up to slowly slide out his mouth and down his tongue. Naminé smiled and slid her tongue out to meet his. The glop of semen slowly slid from his tongue to hers, where she hungrily lapped and slurped it all up. Riku lifted his head, wiping his lips with his arm, and swallowed the rest. Naminé flavored the substance giddily, sliding it around her mouth and impressively gargled it before swallowing with a satisfied sigh.

She smiled at the silverette, and he helped straighten herself up. He shook his head, calling her a strange one much to her delight. She thanked him as flitted her skirt down and the two walked out of the alleyway and blended in on the main street. They were quiet for a moment before Naminé giggled.

"How was that for a first time?" She asked, giggling.

Riku rolled his eyes, telling her, "...It was pretty exciting, I'll give you that."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," She grinned toothily before hugging his arm and leaning besides him. When he gave her a look, she pouted. "I'm pretty tired you know, so deal with it!"

"I didn't even say anything..." Riku muttered. In truth Naminé actually liked it like this.

"Next time let's try it in the subway,"

"The subway?" Riku shook his head, "I was thinking a public restroom or something."

"Too bad, buddy," She grinned and nuzzling her head in his arm and stifled a yawn. "Okay, I think you really wore me out this time..."

"I find that as a compliment," Riku grinned down at her before noticing a familiar figure. "...And look who it is."

"Yo Riku," Terra waved walking over to the two, Aqua right beside him. She looked completely PO'ed. Twigs and leaves filled her hair. "You missed out big time man."

"Oh really," Riku grinned. "Want to bet?"

Terra smirked and crossed his arms, "I saved the world from destruction from an ancient fairy bird who wanted revenge for whatever. You?"

"Oh. I got laid,"

The two jumped high in the air and clasped hands in a high-five matter and grinned simultaneously.

"NICE!"

_**-end**_

* * *

Sorry if there's any grammatical errors in this one, Word is messed up so I had to read through it thoroughly over and over and over again. I hope you enjoy it though! My first attempt at a humorous lemon- don't think I made the cut, lol.


End file.
